X Treme Love
by Twistergirl14
Summary: *PLEASE GO TO PROFILE AND VOTE FOR DYLAN VAIN!* Meet Krissy, a high- flyer, that takes risks and puts her body on the line. Will she find love in a certain Hardy? Enemies already! Read and Find out more...R&R Please..
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the WWE in anyway, and I do not own any of the name(s), or song(s) mentioned in this story with the exception of Krissy Vain and Dylan Vain. So please do not sue!

Please enjoy and R&R.


	2. Edited

**X- Treme Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Debut Match**

**Start:**

Excitement flowed through the veins of every single body that was in the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, WI. They were all very for the next match, the first and only Divas match of the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is schdule for pinfall, and is a Divas match! Introducing first, being accompanied by Edge, from Atlanta, Georgia, The Women's Champion, Lita!" Lillian announced.

The crowd sent wave after wave of boos, and chants of 'hoe' as Lita's music and video started to play. Lita and Edge emerged from the back, wearing smug smirks on their faces. Together they struted down to the ring, sharing a kiss after entering the ring, before Lita lifted herself up on one of the turnbuckles by the annoucer tables, with Edge standing infront of her. Her music stopping as Lillian lifted her mike.

"And now introducing her opponent, making her debut, from Atlanta, Georgia, Krissy Vain!" Lillian announced, as Headstrong by Trapt started to play.

A fairly tan woman with blonde hair with several light blue, neon green, and purple streeches, wearing a black bra with a lime green fish net shirt that stopped three inches above her belly- button, in black and lime green Tripp' pants; with black vans with lime green shoelaces; and a cross necklace, came out head banging to the song.

The crowd was going wild cheering and screaming their support to the new diva, as she slapped some of their hands on her jog down to the ring. She flashed a smile toward the crowd and jumped onto the side of the ring, pulling the rope some to launch herself over the top rope, doing a spilt in mid- air, landing on her feet.

The ref held Lita back as Krissy jumped on the turnbuckle getting the crowd going, as she shouted and yelled cheerfully to the crowd. Edge climbed out of the ring slowly as the ref signaled for the bell.

Lita and Krissy circled around one another a couple times before slowly and steadly approaching eachother. Krissy held her right hand up to Lita, who watched her carefully before grabbing hold of the offered hand. Lita then lifted her right hand, which Krissy grabbed with her left one, offically locking up with one another.

"You're not goning to last. I'll kick your rainbow ass." Lita growled out, attemping to twist Krissy arms.

"I'm not gonna lose to a bitch like you." Krissy snapped back, kicking Lita in the stomach with her right foot, which Krissy followed by releasing Lita's right hand, and hiptossing her.

Edge yelled encouragements to Lita that were being overshadowed by the crowds' cheers for Krissy.

Krissy shook her head at Edge's commets and tried to kick Lita, but she caught her foot. Krissy hopped on one foot as Lita laughed. Lita stopped laughing though when Krissy hit her with a spinning heel kick. Lita crashed into the mat by the ropes, and after a few seconds pulled herself up with the ropes, resting on the second rope, as Krissy climbed back to her feet. Krissy looked at Lita, then the crowd as she got a grin on my face. Krissy ran against the ropes opposite of Lita, ran forward, grabbing the top and middle rope, swing around, with her legs connecting with Lita's head. Lita fell to the center of mat, which Krissy used as a chance to climb to the top of one of the turnbackles, her back facing the ring. Krissy stood of straight flashing her hand up in the rock symbol ( \m/ ), before launching herself backwards into a moonsault, then immdiately going for the pin. The ref slide to the mat on his side, lifting his hand and bringing it down three times, in a 1.2.3 count, before singaling for the bell to ring.

**-Bell rings-**

Krissy stood, as Headstrong hit, allowing the ref to hold her hand up in victory for the screaming crowd. She walked over to a turnbuckle and stood on the second rope lifting her hands in vicotry, before jumping down. She backed away from the turnbuckle three steps before turning around, only to be speared by a pissed-off Edge. Krissy's body harshly bounced against the mat. She groaned as she slowly rolled over and tried to climb to her feet, however, she only made it to her knees, before she cried out in pain as Lita smashed a steel chair against Krissy's back causing her to fall face down onto the mat.

Krissy whimpered in pain as Edge, with Randy Orton, grabbed her arms and hauled her to her feet, holding her still as Lita set up to swing the chair again. As Lita started to swing, Edge and Orton dropped Krissy, allowing her to hit the mat again, as they motioned for Lita join them, as Matt and Jeff Hardy sprinted down the ramp. As they dove into the ring, Edge and Randy started to attack them, with Lita helping. Krissy pulled herself up using the ropes, and once on her feet, she ran and tackled Lita. She smashed her forearm into Lita's head time and time again, before arms locked around her waist hauling her off Lita. However, as soon as the arms were around her, they were gone. Edge had pulled her off Lita, but that had given Matt time to recover and regain some of his strength. Matt had Edge pinned to the ground beating the living hell out of him, as Lita laid on the ground outside of the ring, and Randy was climbing back into the ring as Jeff recovered on the outside.

Randy moved across the ring quickly and spun Krissy around grabbing her neck, starting to go for the RKO, but Jeff having recovered quickly had entered the ring and kicked Randy in the abdomen, and attempted to perform the Twist of Fate. However, Randy pushed him away, and scurried out of the ring, being followed by Edge, joining Lita at the bottom of the ramp.

Krissy stood facing Randy, Edge, and Edge, holding her stomach as the Hardys stood on either side of her, all looking ready to fight if need be. As Lita, Edge, and Randy started backing up the ramp back talking, Vince McMahan's music hit and he entered the arena.

"Hold on, you six just gave me an idea. You all will be in a match at New Year's Revolution next month, Rated RKO and Lita vs. The Hardy Boyz and Krissy in a match. In fact, Krissy, since tonight was your debut, why don't you pick type of match." Lillian walked over and handed the WWE mike to Krissy, all eyes on her.

She lifted the mike to her lips and spoke, "Our match, should be something extreme, and I have the perfect idea on how to put you three into your place." She paused as the crowd cheered, before quieting down, "Our match will be a caged ladder match!"

The audience went wild as the Hardyz looked at Krissy in surprise and Lita, Edge, and Randy glared at Krissy. Vince smirked as Headstrong hit for the third time that night.

**Later that Night**

The Hardyz vs. Cade and Murdoch match had started a few minutes ago. Krissy had been watching Matt and Jeff, observing their style and patterns, after watching for a while. She got up and changed into a black- sleeveless shirt that had blue anchors on it, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees, with black and white arm warmers.

After changing she looked back at the TV in time to see Edge and Randy attack the Hardyz, with Lita grabbing two chairs. She dropped the clothes that she was putting away and ran out of her locker room, down a few hallways, and through the curtains, causing the crowd to go wild.

Edge, Randy, and Lita had their backs towards the entrance ramp, so Krissy, as the crowd went crazy, climbed one of the turnbuckle slowly standing up, getting a quick veiw of Matt and Jeff, who had their backs toward the three attackers, trying to get to their feet. Edge lifted his chair as Matt got to his feet and was starting to turn. Krissy bite her lip and let out a loud whistle that the attackers heard. Edge lowered his chair and turned towards the ramp. As he turned around, Krissy launched herself off of the turnbuckle, locking her legs around Edge's neck, throwing her weight to the side, resulting in a hurricanra. With Lita's, and Randy's attention on Krissy and Edge recovering on the side of the ring, Matt and Jeff attacked Randy from behind, causing him to hit the mat, andto get out of the line of fire he quickly roll out of the ring, Lita followed, flying through the ropes after him, and Edge rolling out to meet them, the three of them going up the ramp. Leaving Krissy, Matt, and Jeff in the ring.

**Backstage**

Krissy had Jeff's right arm thrown over her shoulder, helping him to the trainers, as the ref form the match assited Matt.

"Hey thanks for helping us. Edge would have finished us if you hadn't shown up." Matt said, as the ref steadied him, his old knee injury actting up.

"You helped me earlier, so I had to repay you. Besides, Lita's a bitch and I wanted to kick her ass. So, it's a win- win." Krissy respond sending Matt a quick smile, before turning her attention back to Jeff.

"Yeah, thanks. We would have been a lot worse off if you hadn't shown." Jeff said as they walked into the room where the trainers were.

"You're welcome." Krissy replied, as they walked further into the room.

She helped sit Jeff down and said; "Sorry to run, but I told Mickie I'd go out to ring side during her match with Victoria."

"It's ok, we'll see you later." Matt said, as the trainers wiped a little blood off his head.

"Yeah, see you later." Jeff said, waving a little.

"Ok, guys. See ya later."


End file.
